Generally, the present invention is directed to electromechanical contactors, and more particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to integrated planar electromechanical contactors with embedded wiring.
Conventionally, contactors are devices used to control the flow of current to/from electrical bus bars in a power distribution assembly. The contactors may be actuated by magnetic actuation, for example, by use of a wound coil solenoid. Due to the magnetic actuation, the contactors have relatively large form factors. Furthermore, individual contactors must be arranged on a backplane and interconnected through the use of a plurality of loose wiring for creation of power distribution assemblies. This results in a large number of wires and complicated assembly.